total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows is a 2016 American science fiction action comedy martial arts superhero film based on the Mirage Studios characters the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the sixth film of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series and a sequel to the 2014 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The film was directed by Dave Green, written by Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec, and stars Megan Fox, Stephen Amell, Will Arnett, Brian Tee, Tyler Perry, Brittany Ishibashi and Laura Linney, and featuring the voices of Pete Ploszek, Alan Ritchson, Noel Fisher, Jeremy Howard, Tony Shalhoub, Gary Anthony Williams, Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly and Brad Garrett. Principal photography on the film began on April 27, 2015, in New York City. It was released on June 3, 2016, in 3D, RealD 3D, 4DX and in IMAX 3D. It received mixed reviews from critics, being considered by many an improvement over its predecessor, but was not as successful, grossing $245 million against a $135 million budget. Plot One year after their battle with Shredder, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, still live beneath the sewers, having allowed Vern Fenwick to take the credit for Shredder's defeat. At Grand Central Station, April O'Neil discovers and informs the turtles that scientist Baxter Stockman is working for Shredder and plans to bust him out of prison. As Shredder is transferred between prisons with two criminals alongside him, Bebop and Rocksteady, by corrections officer Casey Jones, the Foot Clan attack the convoy transporting them. Despite the turtles interference, Shredder escapes when Stockman uses a teleportation device. Shredder is hijacked mid-teleport, winds up in another dimension, and meets the alien warlord Krang, who tells him about his plans to invade Earth. He gives Shredder a purple mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine that Krang sent to Earth long ago which will open a portal to his dimension when united, knowing that Shredder and Stockman have the first piece. Casey tells the NYPD chief what happened to Shredder but is met with disbelief, and decides to go out on his own. Shredder returns to New York City, recruits Bebop and Rocksteady, who also escaped, and has Stockman use Krang's purple mutagen to transform them into powerful animal mutants—a humanoid warthog and rhinoceros. April witnesses their transformation and is able to steal the mutagen vial. Pursued by the Foot, she is rescued by Casey, who uses hockey gear. In the ensuing battle, the vial is taken into police custody. April then introduces Casey to the turtles, and Raphael and Michelangelo make fun of and pull pranks on him. In the lair, Donatello deduces that the mutagen could be used to turn the turtles into humans, enabling them to live normal lives above ground, but Leonardo refuses and insists on keeping it a secret from the others. However, Michelangelo overhears their conversation and tells Raphael, which enrages Raphael and leads to a fierce argument between the brothers. Leonardo benches Raphael and takes Michelangelo off the mission. In the Natural History Museum, Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady are able to find the second piece and steal it before Leonardo and Donatello arrive. Still furious, Raphael recruits Michelangelo, April, Casey, and Vern to break into the NYPD police headquarters and retrieve the mutagen. Vern distracts the police while April and Casey retrieve the mutagen, but the Foot arrive ahead of them. In the ensuing battle, the turtles existence is revealed to the police, who react with fear and hatred. April and Casey intervene and help the brothers escape, but are arrested in the process. The police also see on TCRI's cameras that April stole the mutagen. However, Stockman had edited the tape so that only April is seen. With Shredder's forces having already recovered two pieces of the device, the turtles track Bebop and Rocksteady as they recover the final piece in the rainforests of Manaus, Brazil. The turtles board Rocksteady and Bebop's jet in midair. In ensuing the battle, the jet is critically damaged after Rocksteady fires a tank mounted machine gun within the jet's cargo hold and crashes into a river. After the Turtles battle with Bebop in the river for control of the piece, Rocksteady emerges in the tank and helps Bebop escape with the piece. The turtles return to New York as Shredder and Stockman complete the portal device and open the gateway to Krang's dimension through which his modular war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. Shredder betrays Stockman and his men take him away to their headquarters in Tokyo. When entering the Technodrome, Krang likewise betrays Shredder, freezing him and locking him away with his collection of other defeated foes. Seeing no way to reach the Technodrome as the police pursue them, the turtles debate over taking the mutagen in order to become human and fight openly. Though Leonardo agrees, Raphael shatters the vial, realizing they must accept who they are. Upon April's request, Vern recovers the security footage from a hidden TCRI camera that proves Stockman and Shredder's collaboration and secures April and Casey's release. April arranges a meeting between the turtles and police chief Rebecca Vincent, and convinces her that they are not enemies and were the ones who defeated Shredder in the first place. With the help of the police, the turtles are able to jump from the Chrysler Building and confront Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome. Although Krang is able to overpower all four turtles easily, they defeat him when Donatello short circuits Krang's robotics body. Meanwhile, Casey keeps Bebop and Rocksteady busy and defeats them by locking them in a shipping crate with a live grenade, while April and Vern defeat Shredder's lieutenant Karai and take control of the portal device. The turtles are able to hurl the beacon back through the portal, taking Krang and the rest of the Technodrome with it as April, Casey, and Vern shut the portal down. As he disappears, Krang swears that he will return for revenge. In the aftermath, Bebop and Rocksteady are taken back into custody, while Stockman remains at large. At night, the Turtles are honored by Vincent and the NYPD along with April, Casey, and Vern, and given golden keys to the city. Vincent offers to introduce the turtles to the public, allowing them to lead normal lives, but the turtles opt to keep their existence a secret while still helping as they always have. On top of the Statue of Liberty, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles celebrate their victory over the vanquished Krang. Cast * Megan Fox as April O'Neil * Stephen Amell as Casey Jones * Will Arnett as Vern Fenwick * William Fichtner as Eric Sacks * Brian Tee as The Shredder * Tyler Perry as Dr. Baxter Stockman * Brittany Ishibashi as Karai * Laura Linney as Rebecca Vincent Alessandra Ambrosio, Judith Hoag, New York Knicks star player Carmelo Anthony, as well as Los Angeles Clippers players DeAndre Jordan, J. J. Redick, and Austin Rivers, along with Memphis Grizzlies player Matt Barnes and Charlotte Hornets player Spencer Hawes, will be making cameos in the film. Hoag played April O'Neil in the first installment of the original live action film series, ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', in 1990. Voice actors and motion-capture performers * Alan Ritchson as Raphael * Noel Fisher as Michelangelo * Johnny Knoxville as Leonardo :* Pete Ploszek as Leonardo (motion-capture performance) * Jeremy Howard as Donatello * Tony Shalhoub as Splinter :* Danny Woodburn as Splinter (motion-capture performance) * Gary Anthony Williams as Bebop * Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly as Rocksteady * Fred Armisen as Krang Production Development After the 2014 film exceeded box office expectations, Paramount and Nickelodeon officially announced a sequel was greenlit, and due to be released in theatres on June 3, 2016, with plans to incorporate the characters of Casey Jones, Bebop and Rocksteady. Jonathan Liebesman and Brad Fuller were also interested in doing a storyline that involved Dimension X. In December 2014, it was revealed Paramount was in early negotiations with Earth to Echo director Dave Green to helm the sequel, also revealing Jonathan Liebesman was no longer a part of the project. Megan Fox and Will Arnett were confirmed to be returning as April O'Neil and Vern Fenwick respectively, as well as the Shredder returning and Bebop and Rocksteady debuting in the movie. In an interview, William Fichtner confirmed he would be returning as Eric Sacks. Production was confirmed to start in April 2015, along with the castings of Alessandra Ambrosio and several members of the Los Angeles Clippers. On March 31, Stephen Amell was cast as Casey Jones, after test reading alongside several different actors. Amell briefly discussed the role, acknowledging the character bore similarities to his Oliver Queen character from Arrow. He stated the characters are "fundamentally different" from one another, but that Casey did resemble Oliver from older versions. On April 23, Tyler Perry was cast as scientist Baxter Stockman replacing K. Todd Freeman. On April 27, Brian Tee joined the cast as the Shredder replacing Tohoru Masamune from the first film. On April 30, Laura Linney was cast in an unspecified role. On May 14, Gary Anthony Williams was cast as Bebop, where on May 28, WWE wrestler Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly was confirmed to play Rocksteady. On May 27, Minae Noji was replaced with Brittany Ishibashi in the role of Karai. In August 2015, former WWE superstar CM Punk revealed that he lost the role of Rocksteady to Sheamus. In March 2016, it was announced that Fred Armisen would voice Krang in the film. Known briefly as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell, Paramount revealed in December 2015 that the title had officially been changed to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. Music On April 2 2016, Steve Jablonsky will compose the music score, replacing Brian Tyler from the first film. Filming Filming began in April in New York City and Buffalo, spending about $70 million in the state. Principal photography on the film began on April 27, 2015 in New York City when the film crew was spotted filming in Midtown Manhattan. Filming in Buffalo began on May 4, 2015 along the Kensington Expressway and ended May 17, 2015. Principal photography concluded in August 2015. Additional filming occurred in New York City on January 30, and ended on February 1. Farelly and Williams recorded additional dialogue for the film in February 2016. Release The film premiered in New York City on May 22, 2016, and was released in the United Kingdom on May 30, 2016, and the United States on June 3, 2016. Marketing Concept art of Bebop and Rocksteady was shown at Paramount Pictures’ CinemaCon panel on April 22, 2015. A 14-second teaser of the trailer was released by Stephen Amell on December 9, 2015. The full trailer debuted the following day. On January 5, 2016, a toy catalog for the film was leaked online. The toys debuted at the 2016 Toy Fair on February. A 30-second TV spot premiered at the 2016 Super Bowl 50 on February 7, 2016. A 7-second sneak preview of the TV spot was released three days prior. On February 12, 2016, a second TV spot was released. On February 17, 2016, Paramount released four character posters featuring the four turtles. On February 25, 2016, Megan Fox and Stephen Amell announced a sweepstakes for the film. On March 2, 2016, Paramount released four more ninja turtle posters. Will Arnett debuted the first official clip from the film at the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards. That same evening the awards show and Brian Tee gave fans the first look at Shredder in full armor. On March 24, 2016, it was announced that the toys from the film will be released in stores in April. The following day, Paramount released two more Bebop and Rocksteady posters and a new trailer from the film. New footage of the film was also shown during that week at WonderCon. On April 1, 2016, another Bebop and Rocksteady poster was released. External links *Official website * Category:Films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:2016 release Category:Tyler Perry films Category:Laura Linney films Category:Action Films